


La desafortunada vida escolar de Akaashi Keiji

by Asamijaki



Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 2, Eventual Romance, M/M, Magic School, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Akaashi pensó ingenuamente que podría vivir su día a día en la académia de magia con normalidad, o lo pensó antes de conocer a su compañero de cuarto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ¡Conquista el mundo! (BkAkWeek2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858378
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	La desafortunada vida escolar de Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji no se consideraba una persona maliciosa, de mala voluntad o vengativa, tampoco demasiado codicioso u orgulloso. Se alejaba de malas acciones o intenciones, y trataba a todo el mundo de una forma respetuosa, indiscriminadamente. Si bien no podían considerarlo alguien cercano a otros, tampoco podía ser odiado. ¡Incluso usaba su magia para ayudar a otros cuando era necesario y permitido!

Entonces, no entendía por qué el mundo se empeñaba en mandarle un castigo tras otro, en una serie de eventos desafortunados justo al inicio de su vida universitaria en la academia de magia. No, más bien, desde la llegada a su campus, más específicamente a su dormitorio. 

Si Akaashi era minucioso, entonces tendría que remonta hacía el primer momento en que su vida escolar y dolores de cabeza había iniciado. Aquel día antes del inicio de clases. 

Realmente había dejado la tarea de mudarse hasta el último día posible, despedirse de su ciudad natal y de su familia fue difícil. Además de que era un viaje largo, debido a que la teletransportación no era legal fuera de las áreas permitidas por el gobierno. Así que tomó su escoba y partió a su nueva vida. 

Lo primero que quería hacer al llegar era recostarse, volar en su escoba durante toda la noche le hacía doler la espalda, sin contar que aquel día hizo tanto viento como nunca. No esperaba que al primer instante al entrar a la habitación que le habían asignado, su nueva vida le daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Literalmente. 

Cuando dio un paso hacia adentro, un repentino cambio de dimensión lo hizo caer sobre el techo, ¡toda la habitación estaba de cabeza! Si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos, hubiera sido un golpe peor de lo que fue. En el momento en que inspeccionó la habitación, encontró a un chico, ya vestido con el uniforme negro y holgado de la academia, ajustando uno de los focos del techo, dándole pequeños golpes como si tratara de que reaccionara. Akaashi tuvo que adivinar que ésta persona se trataba de su compañero de cuarto y se armó de valor (paciencia), para acercarse al otro y saludar formalmente. 

No esperaba que al estar a solo un paso de llegar al otro, el foco se encendería, sobresaltado al otro mago y rompiendo el hechizo de la habitación, haciendo que cayeran miserablemente al suelo otra vez. Akaashi tuvo la mala suerte de ser el que amortiguó la caída de su compañero, el cual no era para nada una persona muy delgada o de fina complexión, todo lo contrario, parecía ser alguien que ejercitaba mucho su cuerpo. 

—¡Ah! —exclamó su compañero, una vez que se dio cuenta del bulto de carne debajo. Rápidamente saltó a un lado, y solo es en ese momento que Keiji sintió que el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones de nuevo —. ¡¿Quién-?! Huh, ¿estás bien? 

Cuando Akaashi tomó aire, levantó su mirada hacia el otro, aún arrodillado junto a él. Lo vio a más detalle, pensando que era una persona de apariencia muy particular. Su cabello era casi blanco a excepción de raíces oscuras, sus ojos en cambio se bañaban en dorado, pintando una mirada tan vivaz como curiosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no veía su varita, pese a haber conjurado dos hechizos. 

—Sí —, contestó acomodando su cabello y analizando la habitación. Aunque se había girado por completo, no había un desorden alguno. Cuando volteó hacia el otro, se encontró con aquella mirada dorada clavada en él. El joven pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza. Keiji alzó una ceja. 

—¡Lo siento! ¿Eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto? Mi nombre es Bokuto Kotarou —, se presentó el otro con una alegre y fresca sonrisa. Extendiendo una mano. 

—Akaashi Keiji… —respondió, tomando su mano. 

No se esperaba que en el momento en que ese apretón se concretó, de la nada algo cayera sobre su cabeza, o más bien, aterrizara ahí. Inesperadamente, una avalancha de búhos entró por la ventana y revolotearon por todos lados. Si la habitación no se había arruinado antes, ahora era imposible que siguiera así. 

No le llevó mucho tiempo saber que toda esa serie de eventos no eran una simple coincidencia. Si bien, Akaashi no había sospechado antes, el que le dijeran que no había espacio en el edificio, luego para retractarse porque alguien lo había dejado debía haber despertado al menos una alarma en su cabeza. Sin embargo, la alegría de su madre por ya no tener que preocuparse por su alojamiento, le hizo simplemente tomarlo sin objeciones. 

Rápidamente aprendió que su nuevo compañero de cuarto, Bokuto Kotarou, era sin duda alguna, un prodigio dentro de la institución. Era imprescindible, un mago que no necesitaba usar una varita o recitar el hechizo en voz alta desde un inició. Aquella hazaña sólo era posible para magos con años y años de experiencia, y eso no aseguraba de que pudieran alcanzar ese nivel. 

El problema era que Bokuto no sabía cómo controlar esa habilidad innata. 

Y ese problema no sería tan molesto si él no fuera su compañero de cuarto. Aquella primera impresión no fue la única ocasión en la que pasaban este tipo de cosas. Akaashi realmente solo quería llevar sus estudios con tranquilidad, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo a su primer día debido a que al abrir la puerta, en realidad había un portal a la Antártida.

Ese día solo fue el principio de sus lamentables suspiros, que parecían no acabar. 

Akaashi solo esa primera semana fue despertado en diferentes puntos del mapa. Bokuto siempre se disculpaba exageradamente por cada percance, terminando por deprimirse por ser una molestia para Keiji. Akaashi era una persona verdaderamente paciente, al ser el hermano mayor de una familia numerosa, quizá fue hasta demasiado permisivo. 

Además, nadie podía negar que Bokuto se esforzaba mucho en poder controlar sus dones. Cada vez que lo habían felicitado en su respectiva clase, llegaba con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol, pidiéndole a Akaashi que lo felicitara. Con el tiempo esto se volvió una costumbre en ambos. 

Bokuto había progresado rápidamente durante ese año. Pero, muchas veces perdía el control tanto dentro como fuera de su habitación.

Akaashi se había incluso planteado si, en algún punto, había caído bajo una maldición o había tocado algún objeto maldito por error. Ya que, muchas veces, con solo encontraste a Bokuto en los pasillos de la escuela, era un verdadero desastre. Tanto así que el profesor Sugawara le había dado permiso para usar su varita en caso de emergencia. Eso había evitado más que un par de desgracias. Aunque no todas. 

Akaashi recordaba la vez en particular donde hubo un gran percance en el tráfico de escobas, un día en que fue a verlo en la carrera de ese año. Una ocasión sumamente desafortunada, ni siquiera pudo ver el momento en que Konoha se había roto una pierna. 

—Definitivamente eres tú —, le respondió Kozume un día. Durante una práctica en una clase de pócimas. El rubio vertió una gota de cianuro sobre la mezcla, haciendo que se tornara roja. Akaashi casi puede ver una calavera ahí. 

—Lo he notado —, suspiró él con cansancio—. Aunque… 

Pudo ver cómo Kenma revolvía suavemente la mezcla y la depositó sobre el escritorio. Akaashi, por reflejo, le pasó el frasco de lágrimas de mantícora, Kenma usó dos gotas que endurecieron la mezcla y la comprimieron en una pequeña bola dentro del frasco. Una bolita gelatinosa pero firme. Una mera imitación de una piedra filosofal, aunque solo servía para un conjuro. 

—La magia está conectada a las emociones del mago —, le recordó Kenma, sacando delicadamente aquella bola, tomándola en su mano enguantada y analizando su peso—. Shouyou escupía flores semanas antes de que me dijera. 

Akaashi asintió con la cabeza, observando como su proyectos final era depositado dentro de un frasco. Kenma lo miró, como si esperara que el otro le dijera que había entendido. 

Oh, Akaashi sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Tenía que ser idiota para no notarlo. Aún así, él no sabía qué hacer con eso. 

Que Bokuto tuviera ese tipo de sentimiento por él no era el problema, sino que el mismo Keiji no sabía qué hacer con ese conocimiento. 

No le había quedado dudas, desde aquella vez en que Bokuto se había enfermado, había pescado un resfriado del día en que ambos despertaron con sus camas flotando en el Atlántico. Esa vez, Akaashi lo había cuidado en medio de sus delirios febriles, los cuales trajeron como consecuencia que varias flores crecieran entre las tablas del piso. Bokuto había tomado una de aquellas flores, aún con la cara totalmente roja por la fiebre, depositó una de ellas detrás de la oreja de un confundido Keiji. 

—Akaashi, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan bonito? Si sigues así, querré que me cuides por siempre —susurró, acariciando suavemente el cabello ajeno, antes de caer sobre su almohada, completamente dormido. 

Es noche, después de que Akaashi se deshiciera de todo usando sus propios poderes y dejando unas pocas flores sobre su escritorio, Bokuto despertó pero parecía no recordar lo que había dicho o hecho durante sus delirios. Él tampoco le dijo. 

De eso, había pasado un mes. Pese a que Akaashi al principio había mantenido su distancia, eso solo provocó una cadena de eventos terribles, desde la noche en que un diluvio bajo su techo que casi los ahoga, hasta la vez en que la apenas y pudieron recuperar la gravedad antes de que el edificio entero se elevara y todos perdieran sus pertenencias. 

Entonces, Akaashi volvió a la normalidad, dándole pequeñas caricias en la cabeza y palabras de ánimo ocasionales. Parecía que eso hacía cesar las catástrofes, pero en cambio, desataron pequeñas sorpresas, como burbujas, mariposas, flores, y de vez en cuando, unos cuantos búhos. 

Por lo que, no podía seguir ignorándolo más. 

—Bokuto-san —dijo un día, cerrando su libro en el momento en que Kotarou llegó a la habitación. Su cara estaba llena de hollín, Akaashi recordó que hoy hubo una explosión en la zona de calderas. 

—¡Ah, Akaashi! ¡Juro que fue idea de Kuroo esta vez! —Se quejó él, limpiando descuidadamente su cara, solo manchándose más, además de ensuciar su manga. 

Akaashi no dijo nada, abrió un cajón y sacó un pañuelo, Bokuto se acercó y se inclinó, sin que el otro dijera una sola instrucción. El mayor cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que el otro limpiará sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz. El azabache se detuvo cuando terminó de limpiar, sin apartar su mano. Quizá últimamente era más consciente de estas acciones, antes, se lo había atribuido a las actitudes un tanto infantiles de Kotarou, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Ya que él mismo hacía este tipo de cosas, como limpiar su rostro él mismo en vez de usar un simple hechizo o mandarlo al baño a enjuagarse como una persona normal. 

—Bokuto-san —, le llama, aún sosteniendo el rostro ajeno. A la par, aquellos ojos dorados se abren. Ninguno se ha movido, pero Kotarou solo sonríe dulcemente embelesado. Akaashi se siente un poco estúpido al pensar que su mirada es mágica. Sus mejillas hormiguean insistentemente.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto, sonriendo tontamente. Como si realmente fuera ajeno a los sentimientos que hacía florecer en su pecho. Keiji frunció el ceño. 

_ Era inevitable _ , pensó. 

Cuando Bokuto parecía querer preguntar algo, una fuerza en el otro le hizo avanzar, cerrando el espacio entre sus labios de una sola vez. Muy repentinamente y quizá demasiado brusco y sin medir su impacto, haciendo que doliera el choque de dientes. No es ni siquiera un roce de pocos segundos, pero cuando se separan, aquellos ojos dorados están tan aturdidos como los suyos. Fue un beso tosco y apresurado, además de inexperto y terrible, pero era su primer beso. Además del entumecimiento en sus labios y aquella sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo, no había rastros de esa acción fugaz. 

Por un segundo, es posible que Bokuto realmente se preguntara si eso realmente pasó. 

—Esto… —pronunció Bokuto. Un segundo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Keiji. 

Akaashi no entendió hasta que miró hacia abajo, en menos de un pestañeo, el suelo bajo los pies de Kotarou se había evaporado como si de lava se tratara. Cayendo en la habitación de abajo, deshaciendo el suelo de esta respectivamente. 

Su habitación se encontraba en el cuarto piso… 

Akaashi apenas procesó sus acciones, antes de que la preocupación golpeara su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó de su silla, escuchó un grito desde el fondo del primer piso. 

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo un eco desde aquel agujero. Al asomarse, Akaashi puede ver cómo los dueños de las otras habitaciones también están observando aquel agujero, completamente confundidos, pero a la vez acostumbrados de esta clase de cosas —. ¡Akaashi, otra vez! ¡Juro que esta vez voy a controlarlo! 

Keiji niega con la cabeza. A este punto, los desastres ha formaban parte de su día a día. No podía imaginarse una rutina sin ellos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es definitivamente diferente a lo que tenía planeado, pero me gustó más jaja.  
> No es un AU tipo HP porque no sé prácticamente nada de ese universo, solo es una escuela de magia común y corriente(? xD


End file.
